


of motoroil and summer sun

by luzisstarrynight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hard work pays off, Iwaizumi Hajime (27) Athletic Trainer, M/M, Summer, WAIT THERES MORE, boyfriends turned fiances, but girl im scared to post this, im enjoying these tags way too much, im not even sorry, motorcycle action, my hot bikerboyfriend, no seriously this is very self indulgent, oikawa tooru (27) ca san juan argentina setter, that should be all, theyre in love ur honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luzisstarrynight/pseuds/luzisstarrynight
Summary: On a nice late summer day, when autumn is on their doorstep, Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime decide to get out for just an evening to have some time for themselves.Tooru, however, doesn't know about Hajimes little plan.or, the one in which iwaizumi hajime decides that he doesnt want oikawa tooru as his boyfriend anymore.fiancé sounds oddly satisfying.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	of motoroil and summer sun

**Author's Note:**

> before we start, here a few words:
> 
> this is for everyone, who wants to write, but never feels like its the right moment to do so.  
> there is no right moment.  
> there are just words, ready to find their place.  
> in the end, they will be found.  
> and so will you. 
> 
> song: found/tonight  
> art: @/grassprint on tumblr

"Tooru! Come here for a second!"  
With an exasperated sigh, Hajime wiped off the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand and then stood up to examine his work. The old motorcycle Toorus uncle had found in the garage of his father a few weeks ago and hadn't known what to do with, had found its home with them and finally lost the last traces of dust today. It had been a lot of work to get it into shape again, but now... it really was worth it. 

"What, are you finish- wow! Haji, that's... It looks good as new!" 

The confused gaze of his boyfriend was quickly switched out with one of impression, while he inspected the vehicle from every possible angle. His antics made Hajime blush slightly.

It wasn't only the praise that made him feel like that though, of course not. At least not completely. It was the fact that Toorus whole appearance, especially his eyes with their soft chestnut brown colour looked beautiful with all the baking powder on him. He had it everywhere. On his cheeks, his forehead, his hair and even the ridiculous pink apron was drenched in it. 

"Don't you dare leaving a single stain after all this! I'll hit you to the moon and eat your milkbread myself!"

Oikawa turned around with a gasp and had his hands now in his hips, making a white cloud puff up around him.  
"Mean, Iwa-chan! Do you know how hard it is to get them into that damn Gojira shape? I'm not getting appreciated for all my work at all, you mean-"

Hajime got quickly sick of his whining. So he simply did, what he always did to make him shut up- take him by the collar and smash his lips on the others.  
It worked. Of course it did.  
Yet, feeling Tooru relax against him and also a soft smile creeping up on these lips still caught Hajime every time as well. That damn pretty boy.

"As if your Alien shape is any easier", he whispered, when they parted again.  
Tooru just stuck his tongue out this time, but his smile didn't flicker for even a second. Every little crinkle and line could be clearly seen on his cheeks.  
'The power of baking powder', Hajime thought and then wondered if he maybe looked the same. Hopefully not...

"You look like shit", he then went on and let go of Tooru, gently shoving him away from his weeks worth of work to prevent any stupid accidents. Wouldn't be the first time.  
"Then take care of it..." Oikawa leaned forward in what seemed to be a seductive way.  
Sometimes Iwaizumi really felt like he was still that boy who fell in love with the captain of his volleyball team.  
Just that said captain had been his best friend for years and was actually quite an idiot.  
Chuckling, he raised his hands, mimicking to softly stroke it all away. Or that's what Oikawa hoped.  
Instead, he slapped his cheeks, pulled him in once more to steal a kiss and then pushed him towards the door.

"Hurry up, I wanna go for a ride later!"

The pout on Toorus face from just a second ago now vanished in the blink of an eye. "Oh, can we? Already? But you don't have your license yet! Is Iwa-chan a hot bikerboyfriend trying to impress me?"

"Shut up and just get ready or I'll leave you here!"  
That was what Hajime said. At the same time he thought that 'fiancé' would sound a lot better.  
He didn't even realise his smile, before Tooru pointed it out. 

"What are you smiling about? Thinking about where to take me?"  
Tooru was lucky he smashed the door close before the cloth with motoroil hit him.

* * * * *

The next hours went by with Hajime making some last checks and Tooru finishing the monstrosities he called "Milkbread Specials". 

Hajime had been sceptic about those ever since Tooru woke him up in the middle of the night a few days ago to explain his idea of milkbread in shape of aliens. When Hajime threatened to make him sleep on the couch, he promised to try a Gojira shape as well. 

Honestly, he wouldn't have thought that his boyfriend would actually try it. On second thought, he should've known better. 

Tooru was good at baking, of course, but this... fixing a whole kitchen wasn't exactly his plan in the near future.  
However, when Tooru had an idea in his head, it had to evolve into something he could boast about. So he had gotten to work and when Hajime now entered the kitchen, the smell of fresh milkbread hit him in all its nice intensity.  
No scorch marks or stench of anything burned. A good sign. Then he saw the actual mess. 

Every imaginable tool layed scattered in the room, along with dough and sugar and- he sneezed -even more baking powder.  
And in all that chaos, right in the middle, sat bis boyfriend in front of the oven.  
His eyes shone almost brighter than its light and with them the childlike amazement. God, Hajime would die for this man.

"You're cleaning this mess up, dumbass", he muttered and then joined him to get a better look at both Tooru and his pastries. Laughing softly, Hajime stroked a lost strand of hair behind Toorus ear and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah yeah, sure, but see yourself! They really don't look half bad!", Tooru exclaimed. "Your Gojira was so hard to make and the first ones are a bit puffy, maybe... Hajime, don't look at me, look at them!" 

His face was shoved to the oven and Hajime really had to admit... they were good.  
Some of them looked funny and others fell apart, but even Hajime saw that Tooru had gotten the hang of it after some time. 

"When are they finished?", he asked.

Tooru looked at the clock before answering. "Ten minutes. Do you want to take some for the ride? Then we can have a picnic at sundown!" 

Hajime simply nodded and got up, offering a hand for his boyfriend, that was immediatly taken to help him up as well and with some swift handmovements got rid of the worst stains. "Sure, hurry cleaning up then. I'll start packing and I'll leave the kitchen for you."

Tooru didn't even protest, he just gave Hajime a kiss on the cheek like said did before and ran up the stairs, another cloud of powder right behind him. Hajime could've sworn he heard something along the lines of "You always pack, Iwa-chan".

Hajime sighed. He knew perfectly well, that he'd end up helping Tooru clean in the end.  
It had always been this way and if Hajime was honest, he would miss something, if it wouldn't be this way anymore one day. But right now, everything was okay. 

So why not making it even better?

While he was searching for all the things to take, he let his thoughts wander.  
Wander to all the events they'd shared together.  
Wander to all the tears and laughter they saw on the other.  
Wander to all the feelings he had for Oikawa Tooru.  
Just like mere hours ago, he didn't even notice his smile, neither that he was softly humming along to the song on the radio, played on every string of his heart.

'Even when the dark comes crashing through  
When you need a friend to carry you  
When you're broken on the ground'

"Haji? You're ready?"

'You will be found'

He spun around and the view in front of him only made his smile grow wider.

"You're beautiful", he said. 

Tooru immediatly blushed and giggled softly, taking the hand Hajime once again held out to him and got pulled into a breathtaking embrace, he would've enjoyed more, if it wasn't for the smell of motoroil, sweat and his stained clothes. 

"Haji, I know you love me to death, but you stink!", he said and wiggled out of his grip. "Go change, I'll finish the rest."

And so Hajime happened to stand in front of the mirror, his hair wetting the sink below with some last lost drops. He had always been a confident person, however lately he started doubting his decision. 

Tooru however managed to make these doubts disappear. His boyfriend probably didn't even know that something as silly as his drawings on the dampened mirror had this effect on him. Or his smile. Or the way Tooru looked at him, as if he was the most precious thing in the world.  
Though Hajime himself wasn't any better, as Tooru loved to tease him with. Stupid little shit. But he was his stupid little shit. 

"Alright... Then let's do this..." His soft whisper felt so loud in the bathroom, that Hajime almost feared Tooru might've heard him, but the other just kept singing in the kitchen. Good. He had to stay oblivious to Hajimes plan for only a little longer.

Now rushing, he got his hair done and then quietly went to their bedroom. Some clothes were easily found and with them a little something that got placed in his pocket.  
There was no way back now.

Their little picnic basket with all its sweet belongings was soon in the motorcycles' trunk and after some whining Tooru (unwillingly) accepted to wear a helmet. As if his hair wouldn't look good after. 

Then, they were off to their little adventure. Somehow, both of them had a feeling that they wouldn't return the same as they were before. Just that Hajime knew and Tooru didn't.

* * * * *

"Okay, ready?", Hajime asked, while looking at Tooru, who almost choked him with his grip. Hajime found it genuinely funny how fast Tooru became a chicken sometimes.

"Just please don't crash anywhere or run into any police cars or get lost or catch too many bugs or-"

"Shut up, it'll be fine! We won't even be on any real road", he interrupted the other. Rolling his eyes, Hajime adjusted the rear mirror one last time. "Just trust me."

"Well then... Take me away, hot bikerboyfriend!"

So he did.

They were lucky to live in a quiet neighbourhood in Japan, where woods and fields weren't far away. Perfect for an actually illegal ride with a motorcycle. 

Of course Hajime wouldn't have risked that, if he wouldn't be able to drive at all. He was close to getting his license, there was only one last test left and he would be good to go. So why not practice a bit while no one was looking, showing off his skills to his boyfriend and also making said boyfriend his fiancé? 

The wind in his back seemed to share his ideas, as it was pushing them forward. Through trails between empty fields they rode, some last sunflowers enjoying the bright and still warm sun of autumn, that was soon going to rest.

Tooru still needed some time to get used to it, but as soon as his muscles weren't as tense anymore, Hajime sped it up. Faster and faster they rode across the fields. Tooru didn't even whine about the dust around them anymore. He seemed to be completely caught up in the moment, their moment of freedom and each other. 

And then the arms around Hajimes waist vanished, just like the feeling of the others' body on his and Tooru spread out his arms, as if he was flying. With the sun kissing their faces, the wind behind them and feeling the other so close, it honestly felt like it.  
Hajime knew that he shouldn't look back, but he did and the big smile in Toorus face didn't make him regret it in the slightest. He had his eyes closed and then he laughed, laughed like Hajime had never heard it before.  
Even more, Hajime had never seen anything like this in his entire life, but he was sure that he didn't want to miss that sight anymore. Not a single second would he want to live without that man by his side. 

With the suns last rays they arrived at a nice spot for their picnic. It was right up a hill, and exposing the whole village below them, giving them a wonderful sight of their little paradise. All the houses were clearly visible and even the fountain in the park looked just like a kids' miniature playground. 

"God, it's beautiful... How come we've never been here before?"

The blanket they brought was quickly layed out and everything placed along with it. By Hajime, though. Tooru just wasn't able to separate from the view.  
Now it was only them and the trees' soft whispering behind them. 

"This is perfect", Tooru smiled and leaned against Hajime, letting their hands find each other. "Thank you... We both needed that, I guess"

Hajime nodded and planted a gentle kiss in Toorus temple. "True. With you being occupied with the upcoming season all the time and me training the most stupid people in Japan, plus Yaku, Aran and Sakusa... We really didn't have much time for each other."

"What's with Komori?", Tooru asked, having only heard positive things about the Libero.  
Hajime could only laugh. "Have you seen his fashion sense?!" He showed his boyfriend some pictures, who quickly fake gagged. "Holy shit..."

"Don't forget your tinkering on the motorcycle though!", Tooru said after he had successfully bullied Hajime to give him Komoris number, so the two could go shopping some time. Poor boy. 

However, with coming back to the topic, there was this stupid pout on Toorus face again, though Hajime couldn't be bothered. Not in these minutes.

"Oh shut up, Shittykawa, that was for the both of us", he chuckled. "And you can't tell me you didn't like it!"  
His boyfriend knew that it was for no use to play the sulking one. Not when his cheeks were still red from the excitement earlier. 

So they chatted away, having their usual banter, while also enjoying their food. Tooru had packed way too much, but they still managed to eat everything. Hajime didn't even fight off Toorus tries of feeding him. Though he would get that back some time. Probably tonight.  
When they were finished, they still sat there, throning over the world, their world. The sun was still there as well, warming their backs and making them enjoy the others company even more. If that was even possible.

And then, Hajime felt like it was time.

'So let the sun come streaming in'

"Tooru?"

"Mhm?" A bit startled by the sudden change of atmosphere, he looked at the other.  
"That sounded serious..."

Hajime rolled his eyes. "No worries, I don't want to break up. You wouldn't let me anyways"

Giggling softly, Tooru nodded and came cuddling even closer. "How could I? As if I would let you be single around me"

Shaking bis head, Hajime put an arm around his shoulders. "Yeah, sure... So uh... Can you... Just let me talk for a second? No interruptions?"

His boyfriend cocked his head a bit, but nodded once more, leaving his mouth shut for once. 

"Alright, uh... You see... We've been together for almost eight years now. And you're annoying. You're really really annoying and exhausting and sometimes I just want to send you to the moon, but... I wouldn't last a day without you. So I guess I would just get a rocketship and get you back. But then you would want to stay there, because of your... Your obsession with stars and... Shit, I'm trailing off.. uhm..." Hajime felt his face heat up and somehow his hands felt a bit more sweaty than usual. He cleared his throat and went on.  
"But I love these things about you. Actually... I love everything about you."

By now, Toorus eyes were already pretty watery. What a bullshit understatement, really, he was crying like a banshee. And when Hajime reached with one hand into his pocket and revealed a little light green box, it was completely over for Oikawa Tooru, now a sobbing mess.

"I don't know where I would be without you, and honestly, I wouldn't want to find out. You've always been there for me, just like I was for you and I want it to be that way forever, with you by my side, blabbering about how you see our star signs in the sky. How you've always seen us there. But besides us, I see our future there, a future together. So... Please marry me, Oikawa Tooru..."

"Iwaizumi Tooru..."

"What?" 

"It's Iwaizumi Tooru!", the other all but screeched at Hajime and lunged himself at his now fiancé. Hajime didn't understand him the first time, so he wasn't able to react fast enough and was thrown on the ground. But he couldn't care less at this point.  
He was engaged! Engaged to the love of his life and he held him close, because maybe it was just a dream, that he would take his na- Wait...

"Hajime, I love you, I love you so so much", Tooru kept blabbering and kissing him everywhere he could reach, until he met his lips and then he was caught.  
Tooru had been right from the start. It was the way Hajime chased him with his bugs, how he laughed about Toorus weird tosses when they were younger, how he had always felt so safe in his arms and how he was just there. And this kiss was a promise of it all.

'Cause you'll reach up and you'll rise again'

"I love you too...", Hajime whispered when they parted. He carefully stroked all the tears on Toorus cheeks away, while said tried the same with his own. But there were new ones flowing over, just like the love in their eyes. And then they laughed. Laughed about their silly antics, laughed out of pure happiness, that this big dream would come true. 

"But you know..." Hajime internally braced himself for the reaction. "It's Oikawa Hajime"

"What? No!" Tooru immedately sat up, straddling Hajimes hips. "I want to be Iwa-chan too!"

"And what if I want to be Shittykawa?", Hajime said while sitting up as well and interlacing his fingers behind Toorus back. 

"Haji, we're engaged now, you can't call me that anymore! Especially not today!", Tooru whined, yet still layed his arms on the others' shoulders. There was still a wet spot coming from his crying earlier. 

Hajime chuckled and looked up. "Oh, I will. When I take your last name." 

His voice gave Tooru chills all over his body, something that always happened, when it got so deep and he could almost feel it because he was so close. 

"I won't let you...", he smirked. He came closer himself, softly tugging on his boyfrie- fiancés unruly hair.

"I'll just take i-", Hajime started, though he got interrupted by another kiss, a deeper one this time.  
Yet, it lacked every force behind it, as if Tooru didn't want him to shut up, but just wasn't able to hold back any second longer. And Hajime definitely wouldn't protest.

They went on like that for what felt like millenia. Kissing, bickering about their name choice and kisses again. They were completely absorbed in their own world. But they weren't trapped. How could they be, with the love of their life right by their side?

'If you only look around'

And with them losing track of time, night came and with the night came the nightsky, showing once again Cancer and Gemini. 

"Iwaizumi Tooru...", Tooru mumbled. He had moved some time ago, having his head on Hajimes chest, listening to his heartbeat and slowly feeling his eyelids growing heavier. 

"Oikawa Hajime...", Hajime said for the thousandth time, but he just loved the sound of it. 

Tooru and Hajime. 

On their way home, Tooru fell asleep cuddled up against Hajimes back, now flying in his dreams.  
And Hajime was with him. He always was.  
Though, this time was different.  
They weren't just on their way home. They were on their way into a new future. And it was only waiting for them to get explored.  
Just like their stars above them.

'You will be found'

**Author's Note:**

> SO YEAH, THIS IS IT  
> OVER 3000 WORDS AFTER NOT WRITING.  
> it felt like an eternity and this is one of the first works i actually post, so uh,, hi? xD
> 
> i hope you were able to enjoy this little piece of mine. i'm very proud of it, after all this time of flying in the limbo lmao
> 
> so yeah.. i have a little kagehina thingy as well and some nice babies are waiting, but.. we'll see if they will see the light that is Ao3 hehe
> 
> feedback is very very much appreciated btw!! 
> 
> until then, cheerio, dreamers!  
> luzi~


End file.
